User talk:Messi1983
Archives *1, 2, 3 Re: Administrator Wa aleikum assalam, brother. Of course you can come back into the administration. In fact, I'm glad you rejoined. Welcome back. :D Hua Xiong 07:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : Haha, no problem. And as far as the stress goes in being a bureaucrat of this wiki, I know it all too well now that I am one. Hua Xiong 22:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ramadan Kareem Allah yibarik feek (God bless you). We start fasting tomorrow, insha'Allah. Today is just Taraweeh prayer. And a real shame to hear about your condition. Ramadan really teaches a person discipline. Hua Xiong (talk) 09:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks, you too. Alas, not much of a feast today, but we'll see what happens tomorrow. Hua Xiong (talk) 17:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply That's okay c: Thanks! Rose 03:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply Es sodacat17@gmail.com Rose 04:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hey, I saw that message you left on my talk page under the section where we were talking about blocking PRG. I know its late, but I just want to say that the reason why I blocked her was because her message on my talk page was very disturbing, triggering, and it brought back a very painful memory that my sister went through about two years ago. That was something I was NOT cool with. I just wanted to let you know from my perspective, but her block expired, so it's fine now. But thanks for adding your two cents on that discussion. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 18:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Heya, Dan. I saw a comment you made on one of your blog posts a while back where you said Nirvana was your all time favorite band? They're mine too. Freakin' amazing band. :) SirLinkalot96 (talk) 21:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Were you sad he was gone? I wish he still stuck around, you know? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) You said it, brother :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) mooom pay attention to meeee haha im joking but seriously dude i havent talked to you in like a year.. what's up? what's new with life? do you remember who i am? are you still even on this wiki? Rose 06:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah that's good, lol I'll be honest I thought you weren't gonna reply whoops... haha all is good with me :D Finally got out of middle school and developed a decent music taste aha Rose 23:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Haha I hope so, I don't wanna seem like an insane eleven year old anymore c': Rose 03:39, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, dude. I just started listening to this British band called The Arctic Monkeys. Do you like them? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they're pretty awesome. I'm trying to learn "I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor" on the guitar. It's a catchy little song :) SirLinkalot96 (talk) 21:15, July 28, 2013 (UTC)